1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of medical equipment and pertains particularly to a method and apparatus for enabling ergonomic repetitious use of a colonoscope used to give colonoscopy treatments.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of medicine, more particularly, medical treatments and procedures, there is a procedure for optically evaluating a patient's colon and for correcting any discovered problems in the colon, such as by removing polyps that may be discovered during the invasive procedure.
A piece of equipment termed a colonoscope or colonoscopic device is used to perform the procedure and remove any problem growths like polyps that might be discovered in the colon. A colonoscope is a fiber optics camera device including a cable for inserting into the colon of the patient and a hand-held control station connected, in most cases to a monitor. Doctors position a patient on his or her side and insert an optic probe into the anus and up into the colon. The probe is connected to a relatively heavy control station that includes an optic cable leading to a display station or connected monitor. The unit itself may weigh in as much as 3 to 5 pounds.
Typically, colonoscopy treatments are scheduled together in one location so as to aggregate those treatments to occur subsequently for each patient under the care of a same physician or practitioner specializing in the specific type of treatment. One challenge with this type of arrangement is that the scope itself is very heavy. A user may develop some problems handling the device such as carpal tunnel syndrome, weakness, and stiffness in the joints of the arms, muscle strains and so on over time with repetitive use. One doctor in a typical setting may perform 10 or more colonoscopies per day.
In many hospital settings there is a special room or area where all of the scheduled colonoscopies are performed. In this case it is important to get them all performed in as little time as is possible while still maintaining good patient care quality. Consequently, a doctor may perform several of these procedures in rapid succession without actually putting the unit down or taking any rest time between patients. The handle of the scoping device has a grip and includes a trigger apparatus and several pushbutton controls. The heavy portion of the system (unit) is thus held in one hand of the practitioner while the optical scooping tube is manipulated with the other hand. The image of the inside of the colon appears on a display for the practitioner to watch during the procedure.
One with skill in the art of scoping devices and methods will appreciate that repeated handling and manipulation of a heavy scoping unit like a colonoscope may cause inadvertent pain, weakness and other symptoms in the hand, arm, shoulder and wrist. Repetitive use of the device on many charges day after day can cause disabilities to develop in the practitioner rendering him or her inefficient or not able to function at all where the procedure is concerned.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is a method and apparatus that solves the above problems by providing ergonomic support for a user operating a colonoscope or other heavy instrument or device. Such an apparatus and method of use may be economically provided and may increase accuracy and efficiency in the overall colonoscopy process.